


Forever Modified

by Marsupeler



Series: Forever Changing [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Connected Minds!Destiel-ish (it's really weird), M/M, Multing!Castiel, Winged!Castiel, Witches, Working Same Case, cursed!Castiel, cursed!Dean, deaged!Dean, deaged!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: #3 in Forever Changed thingy - BAU and Team Free Will are working the same case. It's either a psychopath or a witch. Castiel is multing.. and Kate has never meet the Winchesters. And of course Dean and Cas get caputered. Deaged-dean deaged-cas winged-cas... destiel... connected minds.. SHUT UP AND READ





	

"We have a case." JJ said as she walked through the bullpen, everyone was at their desk catching up on paperwork that just seemed to grow higher everyday. The team stood up and walked into the conference room, Garcia taking the rear and starting the presentation as JJ passed out the files.

 

"Six people, with various body parts harvested, from Ohio. Four of them are woman in their early twenties and the other two, the latest two are men, both nineteen." JJ reviewed over the case as pictures appeared on the screen.

 

"Many body parts are actually seen as centers of the soul and contain magical abilities in multiple religions." Reid stated as he flipped through the files.

 

"It looks like a surgical cut." Morgan pointed out. "So either a professional, or they've been practicing."

 

"They're confident, they talk these woman into his car." Callaghan stated.

 

"Alright, we can talk more on the plane, wheels up in thirty." Hotch stated and everyone got up to leave.

 

//\\\

 

"I think I found us a case." A seventeen year old Dean stated. He was so glad that he had graduated high school (2.0) early, now he can hunt more with Sam. Though he and Castiel did get college scholarships and were going to get their associates, at the very least. The apple pie life wasn't all about kicking back and relaxing, even though it was the summer months and school didn't start back up again in another month. "Six people getting their organs ripped out. Could be a witch harvesting for a big spell she's gonna do."

 

"Where?" Sam asked, though he knew Dean was already going, and where ever Dean went, Castiel went too.

 

"Ohio." Dean stated. "What do you think, Cas?"

 

"It seems like a simple witch. Though I can't be too much of help, my wings are multing, and it's quite uncomfortable at times." Cas shifted, and a clump of withering feathers fell on the floor. "Though I can help with research and such."

 

"Alright." Dean said, his face turning into one of concern for his boyfriend. "We don't have to go, if you're in pain."

 

"Dean, it is fine. It'll do me good to get out and take my mind off of them." Castiel smiled, getting up and walking out, leaving a trail of feathers in his wake.

 

Dean shut the laptop and started to pack up his dufflebag, throwing a few of his larger, older shirts in for Cas, along with a hoodie of his before they had been turned into miniature versions of themselves. It's been three years, and sometimes Dean forgets that he's supposed to be almost forty and dealing with the consequences of digging up too many graves. Other times, Dean would wake up like he was back in hell or Purgatory, screaming out of pain and for help. Castiel would be there, wrapping him up in his oversize trench coat and waiting for the pain to wash away. Dean wanted to do the same, even if one was more physical than emotional.

 

They arrived at the small town around midnight the next day, flopping into a motel room before a long day of investigation. Sam was going to go 'monkey-suit', while Dean and Castiel are intern reporters for a random magazine company, see if they could get the whole story from other people and figure out who the witch was, or if it was some werewolf chompin' on people.

 

//\\\

 

Kate Callaghan has been with the team for about six months now. It's been great, except that her job entails seeing the worst of the human creation and their byproducts. Though it's not like her first time around the criminals, this job was just slightly more intense than her last one, more out there. Right now she was with Reid and Rossi going to the local morgue to get a better understanding of the brutality of the victims.

 

Emily walked in, Reid and Rossi behind her, and went to the front desk, flipping out her FBI badge.

 

"Oh, you with the other agent?" The mortician asked. This set everyone at edge as they were lead to the cadaviers. Kate was in front, opening the door and rushing in, guns raised.

 

"FBI, put you-"

 

"Reid?" The false agent interrupted Kate's demands. "Rossi? Gun?" He was tall with Reid-length hair, but he had was muscular.

 

"Kate, put the gun down." Rossi stated as he and Reid re-sheathed their weapons. Kate gave them both confused looks. "He's good."

 

"Name's Sam." He held out his hand to the agent. "She new?"

 

"Yeah, a few months after the school shooting." Reid stated. "How's Dean and Castiel?"

 

"Got into college, graduated school early, helping with the hunt." Sam nodded, shaking Reid's and Rossi's hand. "I'm guessing we have competition?"

 

"Ok, can someone explain to me what's happening?" Kate asked, so confused.

 

"It's complicated." Reid shrugged, turning back to Sam. "Why are you here?"

 

"Dean found the case, thought it was a witch, decided to go for it." Sam explained.

 

"How, no one knows the details of anything yet, at least nothing that would draw you guys here." Reid explained.

 

"Online... He may have hacked into the FBI database, I didn't really look at the site he was showing me." Kate was so confused how her teammates were just chatting with the guy who had just admitted to pretending to be a federal agent, hacking into the FBI and possible other things, like dragging two adolescents with him. "It could also be a werewolf, but looking up close the incisions are too clean to be claws, so witch would be optimal."

 

"It's not a woman." Kate said, but not really sure why she's giving information to this guy.

 

"Not all witches are woman." Sam stated. He looked like he was about to say something else, but then his phone started to ring again. He flipped it open. "Agent Rhodes.... I know Dean.... right in front of me... New chick... I don't know... Get Castiel to the motel.... I'll be there... Vanilla lotion?.. Why Vinalla.. Alright, I was only asking, did he get feathers everywhere?.. Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Sam turned sad, kicked-puppy eyes onto the agents, and Kate was taken back by the power of those hazel beauties. "Cas has been multing, and it got bad, I have to go. This is our motel if it isn't a normal human." He turned and stalked out of the building.

 

"Normal human? Witch? Werewolf?" Kate asked. "How do you know that guy?"

 

"Along story." Rossi said.

 

//\\\

 

Hotch was with Dean and Castiel at their ratty motel room. Hotch kept his face stoic, but he wanted to crinkle his nose at the smell and disrepair the place was. Dean looked at home in this environment, navigating the beds and small space like a pro.

 

"He'll be alright in a while." Dean said, taking Hotch out of his thoughts. "Just multing, I guess." Dean carefully took the angel's coat and shirt off, revealing sickly, ashy, rumpled wings, bald spots were clear, and only a few patches of welting feathers were on the appendages. "I called Sam on the way, he should be here in a few. You have a case to see which professional is needed. But I'm telling you it's a witch stocking up their ingredients."

 

"And if it isn't we'll be there." Hotch said. Castiel looked up at the agent with glossed over blue eyes. It was like the first time they had meet. With Castiel turning human and having his wings ripped into the world. Hotch remembered his first experience with the deaged couple: Dean popping the huge limbs into the right spot. Castiel had been high off of the release of pain and had slipped into unconsciousness. This was like it, but the opposite, he was feverish with pain of having his feathers drop and his wings raw to the elements of this plain.

 

Hotch looked as Sam walked into the motel, a small bag in his hands, he was wearing a cheap imitation of a suit, his hair more slicked back than the other times he's seen the brother.

 

"Hey, Hotch." The younger man smiled; other than that the agent was ignored as a bottle of lotion was passed between the brother's hands. Dean started placing the cream into his hands and onto his friend's wings, humming gently as he did so. Then Sam turned to the agent.

 

"Are you pretending to be an FBI agent?"

 

"Uh, Agent Rhodes." Sam nodded. "Dean, how is Cas doing?"

 

"Good, I just think his skin is a little raw. You guys can go now, have a case to figure out." Dean shooed. Sam nodded to the Unit Chief of the BAU, and lead them out of the motel.

 

"Why not get a hotel?" Hotch asked.

 

"Habit, I guess. Did Dean ever tell you how we got into hunting?" Sam asked as he started up his car, with Hotch in the passenger seat. His usual transport with JJ and Morgan.

 

"He told Reid and I stories when we first meet, but nothing of an origin story. I assumed someone in your family was taken by a supernatural being, but that's about it." Hotch said.

 

"Yeah... When I was six months old a demon came into my nursery in the night. Our mom was pinned to the wall by his powers and he set her on fire. Our dad saw the tail end of it. Dean was four. Our dad, John, he got obsessed with finding the creature that killed his wife, learning about the Supernatural. Dean was dragged down with him pretty soon, trying to keep me away from it as long as he could. We spent our lives going from Motel 6 to Motel 6. Sometimes we would stay with Bobby, but not often, that's why it's a big deal to have a home and why Dean is so... adamant about Apple Pie Lives and family and crap like that. And even though Gabriel has a job, and I have a job, and we have money, it's just a hunter thing to do. Hunting isn't a good pay-job, most hustle pool, or credit card Scams. We tell ourselves that it's our 'we saved the world' pay, but really I think it was getting to Dean, the unhonesty of it all." Sam sighed and pulled into the police station. "Now you're here, and it's kind of surprising that Dean and Cas aren't in some life threatening situation."

 

//\\\

 

Dean and Castiel were is some life threatening situation about now. They had fallen asleep after Sam and Hotch left, both tired from the late night and the hectic-ness of this situation. Now that they were awake, it was much worse. They were both laying on their stomach, facing each other with a crazy man blabbing about hearing the angels, and needing someone too hear them too. Then a woman came out of now where with a seance table and her witchy-ways. She cackled and blew a kiss to the mad man.

 

"It'll only hurt... a lot." She laughed and through the match into the premade bowl of potion, it flared up and Dean and Cas seized in pain.

 

//\\\

 

"We're looking for a team." Rossi began to tell the police of this small town. "Both will have mental health problems, and will keep to themselves. They're going to be an older couple, man and woman. The man is the muscle, but the woman does the rest. When you find them, they will use force."

 

"The man probably has experience in the medical field." Reid continued on the profile, after his piece then the other members of his team say something about the Unsubs. Sam is only half paying attention, doing his own research on the town on his computer.

 

"I didn't know they gave you the WiFi?" Kate said. "They wouldn't give it to me."

 

"WiFi?" Sam asked. "I don't need WiFi, my laptops come from our bunker, which is half ran by the power of the supernatural."

 

"I heard about this, so you and your brother hunt what goes bump in the night?" Kate asked.

 

"Well, there are more of us, we're called Hunters, and yeah. Ever have a case that seemed impossible to crack, or seen a bunch of animal attacks that looked a little too scheduled? Supernatural beings are the cause. He pretty much profile them, find which monster we're handling based on the crime scene, or the victim pool, then we gank them." Sam explained. "Only the ones who are killing humans of course, which is the majority, but some are fine. Like Castiel and his brother Gabriel, their angels of the lord; they're alright. The others are big dicks though." Sam let out a wary laugh. It was weird telling federal agents what he did and not be arrested on the spot.

 

"How long have you been doing this?" Kate asked.

 

"Since I was twelve." Sam shrugged at the agent's shocked face. "It's , uh, my brother had this saying, like a moto.. Hunting things, Saving people, the family business." Sam stated.

 

"The same brother who just got out of highschool?" Kate asked.

 

"Witch stuff." Sam said, as if this explained everything to the agent, who's whole world just exploded into a million pieces. Before Kate could ask more, the rest of the team came around them. Morgan stepped up, putting his phone into his pocket.

 

"Garcia got a hit. Carol Heartly used to be a veterinarian until he had a mental break, says angels are in his head. "His wife, Shelley, was accused of doing 'satanic crap' by one of their neighbors. Though it's not illegal, as long as no one is killing anything, so the cops let it go." Morgan explained. "Here's where they live." He pointed to the map, only a few streets away.

 

"Alright, we go over there, but we still don't have probably cause." Hotch said.

 

"I don't need probable cause." Sam said, checking his gun and then his knives. "And I bet none of you guys have the blood of a dead man infused in your bullets?"

 

Hotch sighed. "We can't make an arrest without a probable cause, and we want to make an arrest, it's cleaner."

 

"I'll go in there, get your probable cause." Sam stated. "Let me just call Dean." He flipped open his phone and pressed 1 on speed-dial. It rang all the way to voice mall. Sam tried again, and then he tried Castiel's, the same thing happened. "Damn." Sam cursed.

 

"What?" Morgan asked as he walked by.

 

"Dean and Castiel aren't answering their phones. I found your probable cause." Sam rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. This was getting old.

 

//\\\

 

Dean woke up breathing harshly. He turned his head when he heard the familiar buzzing of his phone. He tried to reach for it, but was stopped by handcuffs that were attached to a bed. He jerked up and noticed that Castiel was right next to him on a separate bed. Castiel jerked awake.

 

"Wha-?" Cas gasped, then looked down at his hardware.

 

"Yeah, we have matching accessories." Dean cracked. He looked Castiel over, noticing that his wings were back to their glorious beauty. God, Dean loved those wings.

 

"Dean, don't take my father's name in vain." Castiel chided. "We may be in a messy situation, but it doesn't mean I want my father brought into this."

 

'What if I started saying John at every nuance?' Castiel's voice wafted through the air.

 

"Alright, I get it, Cas. But a habit is hard to break." Dean countered. He heard Castiel's phone's ringtone twinkle into the air. Dean always kind of liked it. It was some girly song, but it wasn't too bad.

 

"I quite like it too, but it is also dis-concerning that you would say that at a time like this." Cas said.

 

"I-I didn't say anything." Dean stuttered. "Are you angel mojoing yourself into my head?"

 

"No, Dean, I still can't 'angel mojo' anything anymore. Remember?" Cas held out his permanant bracelets that kept him human. 'I'll never be able to be an angel, ever.'

 

Dean was watching this time, and noticed that he heard his friend, could feel the emotion pulsing off each word that was now in his head, but Castiel's lips staid perfectly still.

 

"Ok, so, we can read each other's thoughts?" Dean asked. "Try to guess what I'm thinking." Dean fired, then shut his head in thought, the weirdest thing he could: Sam as a Uni-moose.

 

"I-I have no idea, I don't think we can read each other's minds." Castiel said, and Dean was a little sad at that. 'Maybe it's more like a telephone?' Castiel's voice was back into Dean's head. Dean smirked, and tried his hand at this idea.

 

'Maybe it is, can you hear me?'

 

'Yes, I can hear you, but I believe hearing is not the right term.' Castiel smiled.

 

"Shut up, Cas." Dean laughed, wishing his handcuffs were gone so he could go to his angel.

 

The door creaked open, catching both teen's attention. The crazy doctor, and his insane witchy-wife walked into the room.

 

"Hello, kiddies." The man said with a creepy smile. He was overly cheery too. "Tell me, can you hear each other?"

 

"Yeah, Cas never shuts up." Dean said. "Talks like a maniac if ya' let him."

 

"No, I mean, when he's not talking." The man said.

 

"No, that's the only time I get of peace." Dean laughed.

 

'play along.' Dean sent to Castiel, who rolled his eyes.

 

'I would have not guessed.' Castiel shot back.

 

"Then, we will have to try again." The woman clicked her tongue. She grabbed one end of Dean's bead and started to turn it in a circle, while the man did the same to Castiel's bed. They turned the beds until Dean and Castiel's were back to back. Then they began to push them down, laying them on their backs. Dean tried to struggle, but the witch did something to him, and he went down like a soft noodle.

 

The witch started up her spell, but before she lit the match there was a large bang, and the basement door flew open. The first one to come in was Sam, next was Hotch and Morgan. Sadly, the woman took Dean and pressed a knife to his throat.

 

"Not another step." She gritted.

 

"Drop the knife." Sam barked back.

 

"Oh, a Winchester, were's the other, the short one? And yer pet angel too?" She cackled.

 

"Really? It's been three years, I thought news went fast in the Supernatural community." Dean gritted. He jammed his elbow in the woman's ribs, making her drop the knife in pain. "Dumb witch."

 

Morgan and Hotch ran in and made the arrests, while Sam came and unlocked Dean and Castiel's bindings.

 

"She do anything to you?" Sam asked.

 

"Oh, nothing bad." Castiel blushed as Dean started to push pictures of them in bed - naked.

 

"Is it permanent?" Sam asked, which perked up the old man, who started to laugh.

 

"They lied. THEY LIED! You can hear the angels. I'm not the only one, you can hear the angels!" He cheered.

 

"How long will it last?" Sam walked over to Morgan and Carol, taking the old man by his collar.

 

"Why would it stop?" He laughed. "Shelley would make it forever."

 

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes, then he looked back at Castiel and Dean, who were cracking up at unspoken words. Their eyes looking at each other with such togetherness. Maybe this time it wasn't so much of a curse.

 

"Alright, take them away."Sam sighed.

 

//\\\

 

"I heard you graduated school early?" Hotch asked as they all started to clean up.

 

"Yeah, School's kind of different when you already have all the life experiences and know that somethings can save your life. And then Castiel is thousands of years old and saw everything being discovered and thought up. So we're going to go to College next year, try to get out of that early too." Dean explained.

 

"What are your plans after college?" Reid asked.

 

"Don't know... Maybe become a BAU agent, I mean, if we keep seeing each other like this, people will start wondering... Plus it's like hunting, and that's what I'm good at. Hunting things, saving people." Dean smirked.

 

"Plus I don't think I could take it if I saw you working in a cube farm." Sam laughed.

 

"Like always, call if you need anything, and if you're serious about the BAU thing, Hotch can move a few waivers, to fit your needs." Reid winked.

 

"What about you, Castiel?" Morgan turned to the angel.

 

"I do not know. I'm still getting used to human courtesies. When you're an angel, you're born into your place. I'm a seraph, a warrior of heaven. It is what I know. But I have been learning on my time with Sam and Dean. So I will have to think of it, but your job does seem fascinating." Castiel smiled.

 

"Well, we have a jet to catch..." Kate said, grabbing her bag. She watched as Dean's face went white.

 

"Jet?" Dean squeaked. "Oh hell no, I ain't being any agent. Let's go, Sammy. Baby's calling my name."

 

"He doesn't like flying, so we've always driven everywhere, that and it's cheaper." Sam explained as Dean dragged Castiel out of the police precinct.

 

"That's... alright." Kate shrugged, not knowing what to do with that information. "Well, nice meeting you."

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for Shutting up and reading my story... All the rules still apply... for like every.. I like comments, and I need prompts, and crap. Now, Shut up and have a nice DAY!!


End file.
